


A Mess of a Man

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed - Valhalla
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Established Relationship, Implied Hate and Love Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: The moans refused to stop leaving Basim’s mouth. He couldn’t even hide them, not when he was tied to the bed with rather sturdy rope (Eivor had worked hard to find rope strong enough to keep even Basim down).
Relationships: Basim/Male Eivor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	A Mess of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ngl, even though I _hate_ how Basim and Sigurd are acting, I really crushed hard on Basim (I'm a weak man for men who are from the middle east or Mediterranean, what can I say) and for a while didn't want to write Eivor with him because I was so _mad_ at his bull.
> 
> But, I'm starting to like him again, and fuck it.
> 
> Enjoy~

The moans refused to stop leaving Basim’s mouth. He couldn’t even hide them, not when he was tied to the bed with rather sturdy rope (Eivor had worked hard to find rope strong enough to keep even Basim down).

For once, Eivor was _delighted_ by the man’s inability to stay quiet. There was something viciously pleasing about fucking the man until Basim was dripping across the floor of Eivor’s quarters and letting out those pretty sounds. He squeezed and palmed Basim’s red cheeks. They were already so pink from Eivor’s continued heavy thrusts. The smack of their skin slapping together was loud, and echoed which seemed only to fuel Eivor’s arousal and Basim’s embarrassment.

“Slow, Eivor,” Basim finally seemed to grant himself strength to speak. His gasps between words were audible enough to show the effort.

“Do you truly wish me to slow?” Eivor asked, pulling out just enough to leave his cockhead inside the rim of Basim’s hole (pink and swollen, clearly used). He edged his cock head, watching the crown part that pretty entrance and tightly close around it over and over again.

The sound Basim made sounded near a curse, the first Eivor had ever heard the man near frustrated, “Eivor.” He gasped and raised his hips, “Don’t tease.”

“Don’t go fast, don’t enjoy this hole you’ve given me, what else should I not do, Basim?” Eivor punched in before the man could reply enjoying the reflexive tightening walls around his cock, and the gutted groan that Basim made. “Perhaps I should just leave you like this, tied to my bed, cock unsatisfied while I go enjoy my own hand.” He pulled out and idly stroked his cock, watching his foreskin roll across the tip of his dick and back again. Pleasure filled him and it only grew at Basim’s frustrated grunt.

Assassin or not, Basim could not escape Eivor’s ties, not after giving up his hidden blade, and any other weapons. Fully naked, beautiful skin glimmering in the fire light, and muscles making quite the sight even as he tried to break the ropes through pure strength  and will .

Eivor watched with hunger burning low in his belly, cock jerking in his grasp, his eyes trailing from those sculpted shoulders to those  _hips_ and that ass; big cheeks spread and showing off that gaping hole. Those big balls and thick cock swinging between those  _beautiful_ legs.

Even with their disagreements, Eivor could not deny just how Basim looked and how much he wanted to  _ruin_ the man.

“Alright!” Basim finally hissed between clenched teeth, “Fuck me, fuck me until I am sore and full of your seed, Eivor.” He said as if _Eivor_ was a curse in it’s own.

Eivor laughed, and kissed Basim’s hole, and enjoyed the full body flinch it caused.

Basim’s surprised sputtering was also delicious. “D-did you just!” He sounded utterly scandalized which was _adorable_ considering the man’s usual occupation seemed to be irritating anyone nearby with outlandish ideals.

“A man such as yourself deserves a reward when he humbles himself,” Eivor said mildly and kissed Basim’s hole again, he could taste the olive oil they had used, and his own precum. He licked and sucked at the rim until he could hear Basim’s breath grow heavy once more; only then did Eivor climb back onto the bed and fuck back into the man under him.

“Humble my blade when it’s in your throat,” Basim grunted, taking Eivor’s dick fully without a hint of a stutter. But he grew breathless again at Eivor’s quick pummeling. His eyes rolled and his large fingers found themselves in the thick fur blankets of Eivor’s bed.

Eivor kissed Basim’s neck, hands coming around, one to grip Basim’s big right pec, and the other to stroke his rigid manhood, “You speak of your blade when it has already risen and seeded,” He could feel the slickness, and wasn’t sure when the other man had cum, was it during his relentless fucking? Or was it during the tying up? The kissing of the man’s hole?

“Shut your face, it is pre-seed,” Basim snapped.

“I’m sure, that is why it’s so much of it,” Eivor pulled his hand up and examined it in the light, his hips rolling into Basim’s warm body. His balls were rising, it would be a short time before he filled Basim.

In the light it was easy to see that it _was_ Basim’s release, and quite a lot of it, it covered the entirety of Eivor’s palm and was still wet even after so long.

Basim grew quiet, an air of embarrassed arousal (if his cock jerking against the palm of Eivor’s hand was any clue).

“You like this,” Eivor grunted, “Knowing that I’ve taken you, made you spill on my bed, fucked your hole sore, and kissed it like a lover.” He laughed at the clench of Basim’s hole around his cock. He was so close, just a few more strokes, or, as he learned suddenly; Basim fucking back onto his cock with an aggressive air.

“Yes, damn you, I like your ways, your strength. Even if you make me want to stab you a thousand times.” Basim gasped between grinding thrusts.

Surprisingly Basim cummed right with Eivor, as Eivor filled his hot and warm channel with cum so too did Basim fill Eivor’s hand with more of his seed.

Eivor did not bother even rolling  off before collapsing, enjoying Basim underneath him and the brief exasperated struggle the man tried to pull.

“Why do I let you fuck me is beyond me.” Basim murmured, but his cock was still relatively hard and twitching in Eivor’s hand.

“Because you love me,” Eivor murmured right back and didn’t need to look at Basim’s face to see the flushed look; he did so anyway to enjoy it in full.

“Lies.” Basim replied.

“Perhaps another showing, to make you truly fall for me?” Eivor asked, rolling his hips and his cock, sensitive as it was, jolted with pleasure and pain. His body rubbing against Basim’s own sweaty back, he loved the feel of their limbs entwined.

B asim didn’t reply but he didn’t need too. Not when he caught Eivor in a kiss (the flexible bastard) and showed a passion that was rarely seen  outside these moments between them .

The night was a long but heavily satisfying one.

And if Basim, at the end of a  fourth orgasm, hole filled to bursting with Eivor’s seed, and mouth swollen from Eivor’s cock, said “I do care for you.”

Well, Eivor wouldn’t tease the man about giving in, not by much at any rate.


End file.
